


Tripping Through Time

by SilentKnight369



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Time Jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight369/pseuds/SilentKnight369
Summary: A young woman from our universe inadvertently stumbles into the whoverse through a crack in the wall. Due to being pulled through the time vortex she is now tied to the Doctors timeline and try to save as many lives as she can while she joins the Doctor and companions on their adventures while she copes with her biology changing to allow her to survive the artron energy from the time vortex in her body that allows her to jump.





	Tripping Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alexander-The Seer and Changer of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424676) by bored411. 



The day started out as all extraordinary days do, exceedingly normal. There was no flash of lightening or crash of thunder. The sky was cloudy, as was common in Scotland, and the air held a distinctive chill of typical February weather. In a comfortably sized flat a young woman was attempting, quite haphazardly, to get ready for the day ahead. The room was mess, wrappers, books and clothes scattered randomly across the room, a bowl of half eaten popcorn lay tipped across the unmade bed across from the TV which was still playing an episode of Doctor Who. The owner of said room was currently pulling on her favourite pair of black boots and lightweight army jacket over her dark jeans and blue checked shirt. Swiftly pulling her dark brown hair into a messy pony tail she grabbed her bag and darted out of the room before doubling back to switch the TV off and rushed from her flat already late for her 8:15 biology lecture.

 

The day passed as though in slow motion and she swelled with relief when she was finally finished with classes for the week. All day she’d felt as though something amazing was going to happen and it filled her with an unquenchable adrenaline leaving her practically vibrating in her seat the whole day. But she was walking home now and the feeling had yet to fade, in fact it seemed to intensify the longer she walked. It made her nervous yet her excitement seemed to outweigh it. As distracted as she was she didn’t notice the man walking towards her until she had already bumped into him. Startled she went to apologise but was rudely pushed aside. She stumbled and fell backwards into the ally adjacent her bag falling off her shoulder and deeper into the alleyway. She stood muttering quietly about rude people and went to pick up her bag when a bright white light caught her eye.

“That’s impossible” she stated her voice barely above a whisper as she edged closer.

The light was being emitted by a crack in the wall. This in itself was not overly unusual. It was the shape of the crack which stunned her. It was identical to the supposed crack in the universe from her favourite TV show Doctor Who.

“But its just a TV show. It can’t be real” she muttered. She paused her hand inches from the crack. What would happen if she touched it?

“Only one way to find out I suppose”

She reached out again and sucked in a breath.

“Geronimo” she sniggered before being sucked through the crack. As her mind fell into darkness the crack in the wall snapped shut and all evidence of the existence of one Amber Elizabeth Harp was wiped from the universe.

 

Amber woke to the sound of footsteps and a feminine voice calling her name. She groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she could make out the outline of two people, one with long red hair she assumed was the speaker. She blinked trying to clear her vision and sit up only to be pushed back down by a pair of warm, gentle hands. Her head rested on something soft. She turned her head slightly seeing a brown tweed jacket. She looked back up at the figures as they began to come into focus.

“Amber? Amber are you alright?” asked the figure on the left. She blinked. Then blinked again. She pinched her arm and was both shocked and confused when she didn’t wake up.

“Amber?” repeated the figure, sounding more worried now.

“Um… Hello?” ‘Okay, that sounded lame’ she thought. ‘Though to be fair I am very confused right now.’

Relief seemed to flood both their faces.

“You had us worried there” laughed the red-head, ‘Amy,’ Amber mentally corrected herself. ‘Amy Pond and the eleventh Doctor. Oh shit. I’m either insane, dreaming or completely screwed.’

“How do you feel?” questioned the Doctor as she sat up.

“Confused. W-what’s going on? What happened?”

The Doctor frowned and watched her as she stood and looked around taking in where she was for the first time. The interior of the Tardis was massive and magnificent and in Ambers opinion far to elaborate to dream, or hallucinate, in detail, which coupled with the ominous crack from before left her with only one frankly insane theory.

“Amber, do you know who we are?” The Doctor, despite having asked, looked rather terrified of the answer.

“Of course. You’re the Doctor and that’s Amy Pond” Amber stated not taking her eyes off the Tardis.

The Doctors frown deepened.

“Where did you just come from?”

“What do you mean?” she asked finally turning to him. “And how do you know me?”

The Doctor and Amy’s eyes widened as she stared at them confused.

“How-” Amy began looking to the Doctor who was far to preoccupied staring at Amber and running his hands through his hair.

“This is the first time you’ve met us” Amber nodded.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” The Doctor shook his head silently as Amber tried not to panic.

“Amy could give us a minute?”

“Of course. I’ll just go make some tea or something”

She gave Amber a reassuring smile which was barely noticed through her panicking.

 

Once they were alone the Doctor led her over to sit in the captain’s chair.

“You have questions” She nodded staring at him as he leaned against the console hands in his pockets.

“I’m in the Tardis”

“Yes”

“You’re the Doctor” He shifted under her gaze.

“Yes”

“But how? I mean, no offence, but you’re not real” The Doctor smiled at that.

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that. Future you I mean” he corrected hastily. “That I was a television character in your universe”

Amber who had been nodding blinked at that last part.

“My universe?” The Doctor who had turned and started fiddling with the console stopped and turned back to her looking sheepish.

“Ah, yes, well. You’re in another universe. Sorry, didn’t mean to just drop that on you” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“How?”

“That crack in the wall that you touched, it’s the same as the crack in Amy’s wall- “

“Crack in the universe, yeah. I know all that but that’s this universe how could it be in mine?” He smiled as though expecting the question, but soon frowned.

“I don’t know, but I will find it out. I promise” He took her hands in his as though to display his sincerity. “But as far as I can tell you touched the crack as it was closing and it pulled you from your universe into this one”

She pulled away thinking not seeing the look of pain that flashed across the Doctors face at the loss of contact.

“I can’t go home can I?” she all but whispered looking back at him. His eyes saddened.

“No. I’m sorry, but even if I could get you back you were wiped from that universe. Amber Harp doesn’t exist there anymore”

Tears welled in her eyes but she stubbornly refused to let them fall merely taking a few moments to collect herself before asking, “So how do you and Amy know me?”

“Ah, well. That’s the other part.” He looked around awkwardly as though wishing to be doing anything else before sighing. “Amber I’m sorry but when you were pulled into this universe you passed through and absorbed some of the time vortex. No human can survive that.” Her breath caught in her throat. Was she going to die? Did she even care? She had been un willingly pulled into another universe. A universe full of aliens and monsters that could kill her. ‘No.’ she thought, ‘She had coped when her world had fallen apart before. She could do it again. Besides, the Doctor and Amy had recognised her, meaning it was doubtful she was dying. So, what was he getting at?’

“This is the strange part” he continued, “Okay well stranger part then” he amended when she gave him a look. “The Tardis sensed you I’m not sure how, but she saved you. That’s how you were pulled into the Tardis. But in doing so the time energy inside you got messed around a bit which makes you jump around the time-line. My time-line to be precise” he paused letting her digest the information being flung at her.

“You – you said no ‘human’ could survive the time vortex. So, what am _I_?” He smiled at her.

“Sharp as ever” he remarked and Amber felt the corner of her lips curve up despite the situation. “You’re still human. For now, but your biology is being rewritten. You’re changing species into something compatible with the time energy running through you” He took a breath. “Amber, you’re becoming a Time Lord.” Her eyes widened and he began to ramble gesturing wildly with his hands. “Well time lady technically. First your nervous and respiratory system will change. Then you’ll start to feel some pain on the right side of your chest, that’s your second heart growing in. Then your brain and mental capacities, telepathy, empathy, enhanced memory all those kinds of things, sorry about the headaches. Last will be your human heart getting a sort of upgrade.

Amber, who had been siting silently, looked tone between laughing, crying or punching the Doctor after his rambled explanation though she was seriously considering all three.

“Are you okay? I know this can be a lot to take in.” The Doctor asked concerned.

“Uh, yeah. No. I honestly have no idea I need some time to process everything I think. This is all so insane” He smiled slightly at her.

“Why don’t I show you to your room?”

“I have a room?” she raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled.

“Of course, you have a room and the Tardis being as brilliant as she is has it set to time same timeline as you. So, it will always look how you left it.”

“Thank you” Amber replied gratefully. She hadn’t even thought about what she would have done if she had walked into her room only for it to look like someone else lived there.

 

They reached a room with gallifrayen writing craved into wood.

“It’s your name” The Doctor explained looking embarrassed. Amber smiled as she opened her room door. It was similar to her room back at her flat though bigger and far tidier. A double bed lay against the far-right wall, opposite where two doors Amber later found led to an on-suite and closet. A desk sat against the furthest wall, while a large set of bookshelves stood to the left of the doorway they stood in filled with several of her favourite books. The walls were painted a dark purple colour with silver boarders and the carpet a pale grey. The celling though, was like nothing see had ever seen. It was dome shaped as you would find in an observation area, the view showing galaxies and stars she could not even begin to try and name. She knew instantly that she would spend many a sleepless night staring at the stars mesmerised.

“It’s amazing” she whispered in awe. “Thank you” She turned to see the Doctor watching her with a smile on his face. He immediately blushed and looked away making Amber grin a little.

“I’ll just leave you to get some sleep”

“Good night Doctor” He smiled and left pulling the door closed behind him. Amber walked over to the desk and sat her bag down which she had somehow managed to keep a hold of, down upon it. She flopped down on the bed and let the tears that had been building up flow. She curled in on herself sobs racking her body till exhaustion over took and she fell asleep.

 

She awoke the next morning, or what she assumed was the next morning in Tardis time, feeling much better than the night before. She was still adjusting of course. It would take her some getting used to her new dangerous reality that this was. Her changing biology was what scared her the most. But she would manage. She was strong. She’d found that out when her parents had passed. She was lucky, she supposed, that she wasn’t leaving anyone behind. Well sort of lucky, she’d not had any friends back home, but maybe she would here. The Doctor had seemed nice enough and both he and Amy had been worried about her the day before. Shaking herself from her thoughts Amber pulled herself out of her warm bed and padded over to her on-suite for a quick shower before dressing in a green checked shirt and black jeans which she had found in her new wardrobe. She donned her black boots and army jacket from the day before and left the room looking for a kitchen. The Tardis seemed to know where she was aiming for as lights lit up along the walls leading left. After a couple of minutes following the lights Amber found herself outside a spacious kitchen.

“Thanks” she whispered patting the wall of the Tardis which hummed. She fixed herself some toast after a quick look through some of the cupboards. Then began to make her way to the console room. The Doctor was fiddling with something or other when she entered. He smiled when he saw her and chucked whatever he had been holding behind him bounding around the console.

“So where do you want to go? First trip. Anywhere in the universe” She stood there as he rambled with a slight smile curving her lips.

“Doctor you’re rambling again” yelled a loud Scottish voice making them both jump. They turned and saw Amy coming down the stairs.

“Right, sorry” He turned back to Amber, “So where shall we go?”

“Please say a planet” begged Amy.

“What is it with you and planets?” quired the Doctor.

“Well I’ve only ever been on one” He ignored her.

“I know exactly where we should go” he exclaimed grabbing Ambers hand and bouncing over to the console flicking switches and pulling levers. The Tardis rocked and the Doctor held her tight. She could feel herself blushing at the contact. They landed and he took her hand in his and dragged her to the door Amy close behind. The Doctor swung open the doors and they stepped out.

“It’s a museum. I know how much you like museums” He grinned at her and she had to smile back despite the horrible feeling that had begun to manifest in her stomach. The Doctor walked forward inspecting the items in the cases still holding her hand.

“Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums!” he exclaimed grinning away.

“Yeah, great. Can we go see a planet now?” Amy asked frustrated. “A big spaceship, Churchill’s bunker… You promised me a planet next.”

“Amy, this isn’t any old asteroid. It’s the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever. And Ambers first trip so be nice.” Amber blushed again at the attention.

“I’m always nice. Besides, you’ve got a time machine. What do you need museums for?”

“Wrong! Very wrong!”

“It’s how he keeps score” Amber couldn’t help saying and smiled when Amy giggled.

“Ooh! One of mine. Also one of mine”

“See?” The two girls smirked at each other. Amber was thrilled that she and Amy were getting on and hoped it lasted as she’d figured out what episode she was in. She’d been terrified of the weeping angels since she’d first seen them in the 10th Doctors episode blink and now that they were real that only made them all the more frightening. But she was determined to make some difference in this universe. Nothing huge or she’d mess up the time line. But she could save people. The ones that didn’t have to die. But only if she kept her focus and her nerve. Sure, she was shy and awkward, but like hell did that mean she couldn’t kick some ass. The Doctors voice knocked her from her thoughts.

“Ooh! This is one of yours. Well it will be” She tried to get a look where he was pointing but he dragged her past the case before she could.

“Oh my God. You’re totally right” Amy laughed. Amber grinned at her before her attention was caught, along with the Doctors, by a familiar black box. The Doctor finally let go of Ambers hand and made his way around a display cabinet and stopped resting his hands atop it while Amber did the same opposite. Amy made her way over and rested between them and Amber couldn’t help but note that she was already making ripples.

“Oh, great, an old box.” Muttered Amy.

“It’s from one of the old Starliners. A home box.” Amber could see River in her minds eye carving the old symbols into the box as the Doctors familiar voice flowed over her.

“What’s a home box?”

“Like a black box on a plane, except it homes.” Amber quoted staring at it.

“Exactly. Anything happens to the ship, the home box flies home with all the flight data.”

“So?”

“The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods.”

“What does this say?”

“Hello, sweeties!” he answered somewhat bitterly. Amber snorted. And then the were running. Home box under the Doctors arm, her hand in his free one.

 

The alarm blared and the silence of the Tardis was most welcome when it came.

“I forgot how much bloody running there’d be” she panted.

The Doctor grinned at her as he hooked the home box up to the Tardis and took off.

“Why are we doing this?”

“’Cause someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract out attention. Lets’ see if we can get the security playback working”

A woman with sunglasses suddenly appeared on the screen and winked at them. Amber grinned widely. She was rather looking forward to meeting River Song.

Someone off screen began talking. And Ambers smile widened when she heard the coordinates and the Doctor began darting around the console.

“What was that, what did she say?” Amy asked confused.

“Coordinated!” both The Doctor and Amber exclaimed grinning.

They took off and the Doctor ran to the doors and swung them open stretching out a hand. The woman from the video landed in his arms knocking him over.

Amy besides Amber, arms crossed.

“Doctor”

“River” They stood quickly and saw the Spaceliner take off.

“Follow that ship” The two of them ran to the console and Amy followed leaving Amber to shut the doors.

“They’ve gone into warp drive. We’re losing them!” she heard River say. “Stay close!”

“I’m trying!” he argued.

“Use the stabilisers”

“It doesn’t have stabilisers!”

“The blue switches!” yelled both River and Amber.

“The blue ones don’t do anything, they’re just blue.” He responded looking between them both.

“Yes, they’re blue. They’re the blue stabilisers!” She flicked the blue switched and the flight instantly became smooth.

“See?”

“Yeah, well it’s just boring now isn’t it? They’re boring-ers. They’re blue boring-ers.”

“Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?” whispered Amy.

“You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!” Amber rolled her eyes as he stomped off and she popped herself up onto the rail.

“Okay” began River pushing buttons. “I’ve mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside.” she stated smugly.

“Parked us? We haven’t landed.”

“Of course, we’ve landed. I just landed her.”

“But it didn’t make the noise”

“What noise?”

“You know, the…” Amber struggled not to laugh at the pitiful Tardis impersonation.

“It’s not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on.”

“Yeah, well. It’s a brilliant noise. I love that noise.” A quite a few giggles escaped at that which gained her a smirk off River.

“Come along Amber, Pond. Let’s have a look” Neither had the chance to move before River announced the need for Environment checks.

“Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks” he walked to the door and stuck his head out.

“Nice out” he stated.

“We’re somewhere in the Gan belt. There’s an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…”

“We’re on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in soft band, 11-hour day, and” he paused sticking his head out again, “chances of rain later”

“He thinks he’s so hot when he does that” River told Amy. “It’s even worse when she does it” she said gesturing to Amber who blushed and Amy laughed.

“How come you can fly the Tardis?” she asked as the Doctor sat down.

“Oh, I had lessons from the very best.”

“Well, yeah” said the Doctor smugly and Amber grinned knowing what came next.

“It’s a shame you were busy that day. Good thing Amber wasn’t” said girls eyes widened in surprise. River walked over to where she had been siting and gave her a hug as she stood stiff surprised. She pulled away confused.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor quickly stood as Amber looked uncomfortable.

“Ah, you see,” he said, “this is Ambers first trip” River stepped back looking upset but understanding.

“Of course. I should have realised you were to quiet” Amber tried to smile.

“Sorry” she said awkwardly. River shook her head.

“Its not your fault sweetie. Though I do have something of yours” She pulled out a Tardis blue book identical to her own diary and handed it to her. “Your future self said I should give this to you the next time I saw you. I suppose that should have been enough of a hint” Amber looked down at the book in her hands then back up at River. She flung her arms around her in a hug which was instantly reciprocated.

“Thank you so much” she said as they broke apart. Unshed tears in both their eyes.

“Not a problem sweetie” She began making her way to the doors and switched subject. “Right, then. Why did they land here?”

“They didn’t land” responded the Doctor who was smiling softly at Amber as she examined her book.

“Sorry?”

“You should have checked the Home Box, it crashed” he and Amy followed River to the doors and instantly shut the door behind her. He then walked back to the console with Amy still following.

 “Explain!” she demanded. “Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?”

“It’s a long story and I don’t know most of it. Amber does but she can’t say. Off we go”

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving. She’s got where she wants to go, let’s go where we want to go” Amber rolled her eyes.

“Are you basically running away?”

“Yep” Amber responded the same time as the Doctor.

“Why?”

“’Cause she’s the future. Our future” He glanced at Amber as he spoke.

“Can you run away from that?” ‘No,’ Amber thought ‘he can’t’

“I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me” Look of realisation seemed to come over Amy and the two girls grinned in anticipation.

“Hang on, is that a plan out there?”

“Yes, of course it’s a planet”

“You promised me a planet. Five minutes?” she pleaded.

“Okay, five minutes!” he relented.

“Yes! Come on Amber!” They both ran to the doors grinning.

“But that’s all, ‘cause I’m telling you know, that woman is not dragging me into anything”

 

He trailed just behind them as they stepped out. They stepped up next the River as she inspected the damage.

“What caused it to crash? Not me”

“Nah, the airlock would have sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors.” Amber felt the Doctor take her hand in his and looked over at him but didn’t complain.

“A phase-shift would have to be sabotage.”

“Well, you did warn them” Amber responded earning a smile.

“About what?” the Doctors glaze flicked between us. They ignored his question.

“Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries” He began to walk away and over to Amy and Amber dropped his hand and stood next to River earning her a look.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Amy prodded.

“Amy Pond, Professor River Song” River gasped and spun around as Amber sighed and gave the Doctor a look.

“I’m going to be a professor someday, am I?” He winced realising his mistake. “How exciting! Spoilers!” she laughed.

“Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum” He shushed her and walked away and Amber rolled her eyes, noticing as she did that she was doing so quite often around the Doctor.

“Two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum. The Home Box of a category-four Starliner and, sooner or later, them. She finds them interesting, and its how he keeps score”

“I know!” Amy laughed “Amber told me”

“It’s hilarious, isn’t it?” She smiled and watched the Doctor approaching a fake laugh on his lips.

“I’m nobody’s taxi service! I’m not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship”

“And you are so wrong” He went to walk away but paused hearing River speak and turned slowly. “There’s one survivor. There’s a thing in the belly of that ship that can’t ever die.” She turned to me and said smugly, “Now he’s listening” Amber smiled but was beginning to feel anxious again. She turned pulling out a communicator and walking away. “You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I’m at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon” He pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the communicator before tucking it back into his tweed jacket. River curtsied in thanks and Amber walked over to him and Amy.

“Oh, Doctor! You soniced her, I thought you only did that to Amber” The Doctor flashed her a look Amber couldn’t identify and she raised an eyebrow when he snatched up her hand.

“We have a minute. Shall we?” They heard River call and we made our way over to her. She opened her own Tardis blue diary and flicked through. “Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?”

“What’s the book?”

“Stay away from it”

“Our diary” River corrected.

“Her past, out… future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order”

“Like Amber?”

“Sort of,” he glanced over at her watching him. “bit less complex though”

Amy and Amber turned to see a group of men appear in their own little tornados.

‘Here we go’ thought Amber, ‘lets get this show on the road.’ She smiled to herself not noticing the Doctor and River watching her. ‘I’m stuck in a parallel universe with a 900-year-old alien who bounces around like a five-year-old on crack, whilst I pop around his timeline and half the creatures in the universe try to kill us. Might as well have some fun’

They watched as one of the men approached.

“You promised me an army, Doctor Song”

“No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor. And this is his Guardian Angel” The Doctor gave a light-hearted salute as Amber frowned in confusion.

“Father Octavian, sir, ma’am” He stated shaking both their hands. “Bishop, second class, 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we’re dealing with?”

“Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?” He immediately tensed turning to face her, his hand instinctively tightening its grip on Ambers who squeezed back comfortingly.


End file.
